


The Cup Of Demons

by flowerdragon13



Series: Church of Lilith [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Family Drama, Hell, High Priestess - Freeform, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lilith - Freeform, Post-Canon, Queen of Hell, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Spanking, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 2, Useless Lesbians, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: After the demise of the Church of Night, Lilith and Zelda meet to discuss how they will go about progressing. With gin loosening their tongues, however, not much was able to get arranged.





	1. Chapter 1

With Lilith, the Queen of Hell, by her side, the new High Priestess had an easy time of reconstructing the coven after its demise. Zelda held a lot of respect for Lilith, as most probably did now that the truth had been set free from Lucifer‘s grasp. Zelda understood the pain and hardship Lilith had gone through to finally have that prestigious crown sat upon her head. After all, Zelda had gone through similar to reach her position and acquire her crown. Most importantly, though, was that they both had the same wants and desires for the renewed coven and for Lilith‘s people.

After Lilith walked through the gates of Hell, carrying Nicholas Scratch in her arms, they had only been able to meet a handful of times — much to Zelda‘s dismay. She could see the powerful duo they were becoming, and she wanted to strengthen that dynamism. However, only meeting for short bursts, it was rather difficult.

Since the day Lilith made herself known to the Spellman‘s, Zelda had grown a fondness for the Demoness. It wasn’t only about the power, but also how she presented herself and how any room buzzed with electricity when she entered it.

Zelda looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the lounge and noticed it was nearly midnight. She had sat up reading whilst waiting for the witching hour, for when Lilith was scheduled to arrive. Usually, she only had a pot of nettle leaves steeping for Lilith‘s meetings, but tonight she was sipping at some dry rye and left the bottle out just in case it tickled the Queen of Hell‘s fancy too.

A gust of hot air blew through Zelda‘s curls. _She’s here._ There was no need for her to turn to look, she simply stood and bowed her head in respect for the Dark Lady.

“My Queen. I'm so glad you could make it.“ Zelda said, her hand still curled around the glass she was drinking from.

“No need for such formalities, Zelda.“ Lilith returned as she walked around the couch and sat beside the redhead. As Zelda sat back down, she watched Lilith abandon pouring herself tea in favour of gin instead.

“So, sweet Zelda. What shall we be discussing this fine night?” Lilith said as she poured some of the liquor into the crystal glass. It was easily a triple and that shouldn’t have taken Zelda by surprise, but it did. She was the only one she knew of that drunk a triple like it was water. Yet, she watched as the Demoness shot it back with one fluid movement.

“Well, I'd like to talk more on the Church of Lilith.” Zelda began, not letting the heat rising within her show too boldly.

“Oh my,” Lilith interrupted, not rudely. “Is that the name you settled on? I’m very much honoured.”

“The honour is all mine, Lilith.”

They shared a glance for a few heartbeats before Zelda quickly returned her gaze back to the drink she was holding, giving it a swirl.

“I would just like a bit of clarity, I suppose.”

Lilith nodded.

“You are free to check for clarification on anything, Zelda. There is no need to be so nervous. I am not Lucifer.” Lilith said whilst her hand rested on Zelda’s leg.

“Well, now you mention it…” Zelda began. The alcohol had loosened her tongue. She gave her head a shake, trying to clear up the dark thoughts of seduction her mind was leading her down.

Zelda looked down to where Lilith’s hand was rested and a soft flutter filled her stomach. To have the privilege to be beside such a powerful and beautiful being was so overwhelming for even High Priestess Zelda.

She looked up into the piercing blue eyes of Lilith, infatuated by them. Zelda felt the urge to kiss her, but she knew that was inappropriate so she let herself stare into them instead. Zelda noticed Lilith was staring right back and that her pupils were dilated, dark with lust.

"You’ve been such a good girl for me, Zelda.“ Lilith said, a wicked smile growing across her face. "Maybe you’d like to be rewarded for your faithful service?“

Zelda gulped and let her head fall into a submissive nod. She couldn’t vocalize a reply that she thought was worthy enough to be heard by the Queen of Hell, and for that, she thought it best she kept her mouth shut.

Instead, Zelda got onto her knees in front of Lilith, placing her head onto her lap. She felt Lilith’s claws run through her curls, stroking her as if she were her familiar. She didn’t mind being in this position, she knew she was beneath Lilith, and in her high standing, she enjoyed being inferior to the Dark Lady and only her.

Zelda let herself meet each touch for a few moments before lifting her head to admire the hands that she had a growing need to take hold of. She took one of them and traced the tips of Lilith’s fingers against her own lips. Zelda inhaled deeply. She wanted her so bad. She wanted to please Lilith with every part of her -- her soul, her mind...her tongue.

Too nervous to look up at Lilith, she followed her deepest wants, as Lilith always said she should, and wrapped her lips around the Lady’s slender digits. Zelda sucked on them, letting her tongue curl around the sweet taste and letting it melt in her mouth.

“Drink from the cup of demons,” Lilith muttered, “come and sit at my table, Zelda.”

Zelda raised her eyes to see a smirk on Lilith’s face. Spreading her legs before Zelda, Lilith gave a glance to what lay between them, waiting for her to get the hint and oh my, did Zelda get the hint.

Removing the fingers from her mouth, Zelda pressed her lips against Lilith’s inner thigh instead, letting them trail further up those smooth legs. Her hands gripped at the demon’s calves, grounding herself and to stop her from shaking. Zelda wanted to know what she tasted like, and she had wanted that way before she knew that Lilith was residing inside Mary Wardwell’s skin.

Lilith was peering at Zelda from behind her glass as she took a sip, and the thought every movement of hers was being watched by the demoness got Zelda hot under the collar. She continued leaving lipstick marks up the pale skin, her robe falling off her shoulder that she had no desire to fix. Instead, she shook it off her upper body, the silk nightgown underneath distinguishing her hardened nipples. Zelda’s body tingled as she felt Lilith tuck her hair behind her ears, out of the way of her face.

Zelda’s hands followed the legs up to Lilith’s hips and let them lock on there. As her kisses got deeper between her thighs, she felt the heat coming from her, the aroma of arousal filling her lungs. Placing her mouth on the material, Zelda let her tongue trail up the crease and heard Lilith sigh in relief as she did. She felt a little tremble beneath her grasp on Lilith’s hips as the tip of her tongue reached the small nib poking through the lace.

In one swift movement, Zelda pulled down the Demoness’ panties and flung them to one side in a sudden urgency. Zelda tugged at Lilith’s hips, pulling her to the edge of the cushion and only inches from her mouth. She licked her lips in anticipation for the full experience.

Lilith leaned back against the couch and put her legs on each of Zelda’s shoulders. She was ready to be wooed.

The warmth of Zelda’s mouth and the warmth of Lilith’s cunt met in a heat of lust. Zelda heard Lilith gasp at the touch, and she looked up to see the demoness’ head had fallen back in pleasure. She was ready to show her what her tongue could really do.

Zelda lapped up the slick juices clinging onto Lilith’s lips and let them take over her soul. They tasted as sweet as pineapple, and Zelda just couldn’t get enough. She pushed her face further into the wetness, her nose scrunched up against her pelvis, hardly being able to breathe. What was it even worth breathing if you couldn’t please the Queen of Hell fully and tentatively?

Another gasp left Lilith’s mouth as Zelda put pressure on her clit and as she did so, Lilith’s hand pressed her further still into her cunt. Zelda couldn’t get enough of her. She took in everything she could get her tongue on, sucking and licking as if there was no tomorrow.

Zelda felt the urge to really give Lilith a good time. She remembered how her hands weren’t doing much, so she brought them up to the opening of the Demoness, inserting them into the wet mess between her legs. Zelda let the fresh air fill her as her fingers took over from her tongue before bringing the bow dripping fingers to her mouth, letting Lilith watch in anticipation to what was going to happen next.

“Oh, Zelda. My sweet, sweet Zelda.” Lilith managed to say.

At that, Zelda curved her fingers into her desperate prey and let her mouth surround Lilith’s clit. She tapped her tongue against the small nip as her fingers rounded up and behind her backbone.

Lilith moaned in pleasure under her, her hips raising up into her mouth and fingers. Zelda let another finger slide into her, and the Demoness couldn’t hold the curses against the false god as she did so.

“Fuck. Zelda, fuck! Fuck the heavens above and all the angels that reside in it.”

Zelda could only smile at the Dark Lady tightening around her fingers, pulsing and riding up further, and further. Both of their hearts sped up, climbing together. Lilith tugged at Zelda’s hair, manoeuvring the Priestess where her mouth was needed to finally reach the climax she wanted and needed so desperately.

There was no noise leaving Lilith’s lips, only short bursts of air. Her muscles were stiff beneath Zelda’s touch. And then, in a flash of ecstasy, Lilith loosened beneath her. She began to convulse and her breathing was heavy. Her forehead was beaded with sweat.

Lilith removed Zelda’s fingers from her, and brought them to her mouth, letting her lips surround the priestess’ fingers. She cleaned her own juices from them.

“Your devoutness to me has been made very clear, Zelda,” Lilith spoke, her voice shaking.

Fixing herself, Zelda gave Lilith a wicked smile, her lips shimmering with her Lady’s pleasure. Before Zelda had a chance to wipe her face, Lilith was tugging at Zelda’s robe, pulling her into her lap.

“O-oh! I am certainly glad I pleased you. I only want to give the best service to my Queen,” Zelda said with a raspy tone, her eyes deeply taken into Lilith’s.

Lilith grabbed the back of Zelda’s neck, somewhat paralyzing the witch, and pulled her close. Their lips grazed against each other but didn’t meet. Still panting, Lilith looked at Zelda’s flesh still on show to her, and she couldn’t help but take a more in-depth look at the woman straddling her.

“You, dear Zelda, are beautiful,” Lilith said, pressing her lips against Zelda’s jawline. She let her kisses trail down the women until she reached her chest, to where her collar bones protrude from her pale skin. She began to kiss deeper, bringing the blood to the surface.

“To remember the pleasure you gave me tonight and a reminder that before it fades, I’ll be back for more,” Lilith said, admiring the mark she just made on Zelda’s neck.

Zelda smiled, for she couldn’t have wanted anything else than to know she was going to have this pleasure of giving her Queen all she desired again. Zelda was lost in that thought when Lilith's hand trailed over her curves. She looked down at Lilith and noticed that lust in her eyes once again...she was in for a long night and she doubted very much they were going to have that discussion about the church.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda stirred in her bed, her eyes flickering as they adjusted to the light from the full moon shining obnoxiously through the nearby window. She peered over at Hilda, who was still tucked within the bed sheets, her breathing heavy in sleep. Zelda wasn’t usually one for waking up randomly during the night, so she gave a quick scope around the bedroom, seeing if anything was unsettled or out of place. Just as she was about to nestle down and let herself drift off back to sleep, she felt a presence enter the room. 

‘Who's there?” Zelda called out softly as she sat up in the bed, panic not yet taking over her. 

“Hush, Zelda. We don’t want to wake up Hilda now, do we?” a familiar voice said from beside her. 

Zelda replied with a small nod, pulling herself out from under the covers. Lilith held out an outstretched hand to which Zelda took, letting the other woman lead her into the hallway. 

“Is something the matter, my Queen?” Zelda asked as she shut the door gently behind them.

Zelda looked down at herself and realised how inappropriately dressed she was. The nightgown she wore was made almost entirely of silk, apart from its fur trim which settled just above the knees.  

“Nothing is of the matter. Is it not permissible for me to visit my favourite High Priestess?” Lilith asked, a smile appearing on her face. She took a brief glance over Zelda and noticed her attire and how it accentuated the curves that lead from her hips to her waist. 

“Oh my,” Lilith continued, not giving time for Zelda to reply. “You look...delicious.”

Zelda’s cheeks reddened as she brought Lilith into her office, which was a new addition to the mortuary since taking up the head of the Church. Zelda had decided on the idea after Lilith’s previous visit when they were confined to the lounge, which had never been very private and sound always tended to travel with ease from there. 

As they entered the room, Lilith made her way around the heavy oak desk, swaying her hips gently as she made her way toward Zelda’s chair and settling there. Kicking off her shoes, she bent down, her eyes still latched onto Zelda’s admiring stare as she began to rub at her feet. 

“Here, let me do that for you.” Zelda suggested, rushing around toward the other woman, kneeling before her. 

She started at Lilith’s arch, pressing her thumb into it’s curve. A soft moan escaping the brunette as the tension left her. It was the release she so desperately needed.

“Harder.”    
  
Zelda gave the demoness her wish and pressed firmer into the reddening skin. Lilith’s head fell backward onto the chair, a deep gasp leaving her, her entire body rising with ecstasy.    
  
“Oh, Zelda. You do have a devilish touch, don’t you?” Lilith said, panting slightly.    
  
Zelda looked up at Lilith, her eyes gleaming with lust. The noises Lilith was making had caused quite the ache in between Zelda’s legs, an ache she knew couldn’t be denied much longer. She began to kiss up her Queen’s legs, letting each one press against the coolness of her skin, causing small bumps to rise in their place.    
  
Lilith began to part her legs in anticipation of what was to come but with her eyes closed and her head still resting back, she hadn’t noticed Zelda rise from her knees. The next thing Lilith felt was two very soft legs straddle her on the chair.    
  
“Shh,” Zelda whispered into Lilith's ear, “listen to my voice and only my voice.”    
  
Lilith’s eyes shot open, rather taken aback by Zelda’s very forward power play. She thought for a moment. Usually, she wouldn’t allow it, but she was intrigued to what Zelda had planned. Eyeing over the woman, she noticed how her nightdress had risen up her thighs, the milky skin just begging to be marked.    
  
“I shall allow it.”    
  
She gripped tight around Lilith’s throat, firm and filled with pent up dominance.   
  
“I want you to be good for me and close your eyes again.”    
  
Lilith held back a smirk as she shut her eyes and let herself feel Zelda’s movements across her body; the trail of her hands tickling down her skin and the sharpness of her teeth digging into her pulsing neck. 

  
The gulp Lilith made was audible and she cursed at her human form for showing how pleasurably vulnerable she felt in Zelda’s presence.    
  
The warmth of Zelda’s tongue trailed Lilith’s neck, across where she had just pierced her teeth. She continued all the way down to the cleavage Lilith’s tightly fitted dress was displaying for her. One by one, Zelda unbuttoned the front of the demoness’ dress, the black lacy lingerie underneath taking her breath away as it became more and more visible. 

Lilith’s chest now unveiled, Zelda had a need to mark it as hers, as Lilith did to her. She wasn’t sure if her Queen would find it appropriate for her to do so, but her need was far greater than sense. Zelda lowered her mouth to the rise and fall of Lilith’s chest and began to kiss at it, letting the steady sharpness of each kiss gently mark at the paleness.    


“What do you think you are doing, Zelda? Are you trying to mark your Queen?” Lilith asked, rather too calmly. Her hand reached at Zelda’s throat, gripping tightly as her anger started to surge. 

Zelda gasped for air as she tried to respond. Panic filled her eyes as she desperately tried to breathe. Her vision was just beginning to fade before she felt the grip from her throat release. She fell to the floor, panting. 

“I-I didn’t mean-,” Zelda began. 

“Stand.”

Zelda got to her feet and straightened herself, still breathless. Her eyes found it difficult to meet Lilith’s from sheer embarrassment of her actions, yet she forcibly looked up at the demoness, her whole demeanor apologetic. 

“Turn.”

As Zelda did so, she felt the pressure of a hand against her lower back, causing her to bend over onto the oak desk, her palms flat against its surface. Lilith trailed her finger tips up Zelda’s thighs, pulling the woman’s gown over to gently lay upon her back. She caressed the smoothness of Zelda’s cheeks before her hand smacked down, the skin blushing. 

“I think 6 lashes should suffice. Don’t you agree, Zelda?” Lilith whispered to the redhead. 

Zelda nodded, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. It was clear that the High Priestess wanted nothing less than what she deserved. She felt the demoness’ presence circle the room as she found the crop upon the mantle.

Zelda could hear the blood rushing to her ears, the room echoing as she waited as patiently as she could. Her legs had begun to squirm beneath her, anticipation taking over her muscles. 

With that, she felt the sharp sting of the crop as it struck and rippled over her bare ass. Zelda let out a soft moan. She sunk lower into the desk, her face now pressed into the wood. Another luxurious pain shivered through her body. With each lash of the crop, her legs drew further apart, her knees becoming closer to buckling. 

Lilith trailed her fingers over Zelda’s crotch to find her panties soaked through. Her self control went out the window as she moved them to one side and slid her fingers into the High Priestess. Lilith pressed her hips into the redhead as her wrist got into a soothing rhythm between the witch’s thighs. 

Zelda couldn’t stop the sweet sighs and raspy moans as she climaxed higher and higher until she saw stars. She knew she was being too loud when Lilith's hand reached around to cover her mouth. It wasn’t long before Zelda orgasmed around her Dark Queen’s fingers. They remained there for a moment before gently sliding out of her. 

“Mmm, you taste so good,” Lilith purred as two sweetly covered digits left her mouth. 

Lilith placed her lips on the protruding red lines marked along Zelda’s skin, kissing them gently. 

“Would you like some water, my pet?” Lilith asked.

Zelda nodded as she slowly stood, the cold silk nightgown falling back down over her buttocks, making her shiver. Her mind felt clearer and she knew when she could verbalise how she felt, she would let her Queen know how thankful she was for her lashings. Although Zelda had been lashed many a time, this instance felt different, there was genuine care in Lilith that she hadn’t seen before. After Faustus was done with her, he had simply got dressed and left, but Lilith was still there, and she was getting her water for Satan’s sake. Zelda wasn’t use to that. 

Feeling the tightness along her back, Zelda knew that she was covered in scratches from Lilith’s claws from the demoness gripping onto her flesh as she thrust her fingers inside of her. Zelda smirked at that thought and couldn’t wait to look into her mirror and see the art the demoness had created. Her string of thought broke when Lilith returned with a glass of water.

“I don’t believe I woke anyone,” Lilith commented as she handed Zelda the cup.

Lilith sat down in Zelda’s office chair and pulled the woman’s hips towards her, placing Zelda on to her lap. She wrapped her arms around her waist and let them settle there as Zelda sipped at the coolness of the liquid. Lilith couldn’t take her eyes off Zelda, taking in every crease and freckle of her. Lilith had admired Zelda from afar for quite some time now, but with her promise from the Dark Lord, she had put her feelings aside. Now they were both in such powerful roles within the witch community, she was thankful to all the elements of the universe for how close the two had become. 

Without thinking, Lilith trailed her fingers over the forearm of the beautiful redhead and inhaled deeply.

“I admire you, Zelda”, Lilith sighed. 

“You...admire me?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Lilith said, firmness tickling at her words.

Zelda put her head back onto the demoness’ shoulder before pressing her lips against hers. The touch was so soft compared to the firmness of her teeth not merely ten minutes ago. 

“And I admire you, Lilith.” Zelda smiled into their kiss. Their tongues began to tease each other before Lilith nipped at Zelda’s lower lip. 

“I hate to say it, but I have to go.” Lilith lowered her head ever so slightly, displeased by the thought of leaving. 

“You’ll be back soon?” Zelda asked, a small plea in its tone. 

“I’ll always come back to you, Zelda.”


	3. Chapter 3

Being summoned to Hell was not at the top of Zelda’s to-do list when she woke up that morning but considering the summoning was from Lilith herself, she concluded that it was now of the highest priority.

“You look concerned, sister. Or is it excitement? I can never tell with you anymore,” Hilda chuckled to herself, not at all phased when Zelda didn’t reply. 

As she sipped her espresso, Zelda looked up to see Sabrina glumly taking a seat at the kitchen table. She gave the young girl a stern look, obviously displeased with the dark cloud that she’d brought into the room with her. Literally, looming over them within the kitchen. 

“Now, Sabrina, not that I don’t appreciate your magic abilities, but I would rather not get rained on when eating my toast. I’m wearing silk, for Lilith’s sake!” Zelda snapped. 

“Don’t mention Lilith, aunty. I don’t want to hear her name,” Sabrina said as she expelled the clouds from above them. 

“Lilith? Why can we not mention Lilith, sweetness?” Hilda asked, a soft smile resting upon her lips. 

“I would rather not spe-”

“What have you done now, Sabrina?” Zelda cut in, her focus entirely on Sabrina.

When Sabrina didn’t reply, Zelda stood, her rising temper visible as her eyes darkened and her hands clenched into fists. Sabrina noticed and began to stumble over her words, not so much nervous about what she had done, but of how her aunt was going to react, especially now that she was High Priestess. 

“We tried to bring Nick back…” 

“You. Did. What?” Zelda pressed her fingers to her temples, feeling a headache brewing. 

Before Sabrina could answer, Zelda walked from the room, out the front door and onto the porch.  _ So, that’s why I’ve been summoned,  _ Zelda thought. She didn’t know the full story yet, but knowing Sabrina, if she had tried to save the warlock, things would have gotten messy and of course, it was going to be her job to pick up after her. 

“Zelds?” Hilda called out wearily as she poked her head out from around the corner.

Zelda lit up a cigarette and clasped it shut within its holder before taking a deep intake of its gloriously sweet centre. She let out a cloud of smoke into the crisp morning air before finally answering her sister.

“Yes, Hilda, what do you want?” 

“Is everything okay?” Hilda said as she walked towards her. She went to rest a hand on Zelda’s back and decided last second that it was probably best if she didn’t. Instead, she leaned against the bannister and looked out onto the thick fog that settled over the yard. 

“I’ve been summoned, Hilda.”

“Summoned? By Lilith?” 

Zelda didn’t waste a breath for she knew Hilda already knew the answer to her question. 

“Oh goodness. If Sabrina ha-oh no. This isn’t good” Hilda said, concern held in her tone. 

“That stupid girl. When will she learn, Hilda?” she said with a heavy sigh. Putting out her cigarette, Zelda went back into the house to dress for her meeting with the Queen of Hell. 

*************

With fur wrapped around her elegant neck, Zelda waited at the gates of Hell for one of Lilith’s demons to come and retrieve her. She wore her finest dress, a heavy dark cloak wrapped over her shoulders, along with sharp black heels to match. 

Zelda wasn’t waiting long before the heavy doors opened, a deep red glow emanating from within them. She was surprised to see, peering through the light, that it was not one of Lilith’s demons, but Lilith herself. An audible gulp escaped her throat as she watched Lilith walk at her with the stride of a woman on a mission and Zelda had to admit, she was extremely turned on by it.

“Zelda, I’m glad you could make it. I have a lot to discuss with you.”

Linking an arm with Zelda, Lilith led her into Hell, the doors shutting with an earth-shattering thud. They walked fast, dashing down the hall covered in flaming rocks that glowed white with heat. If Zelda had known how hot Hell actually was, she would have left the fur-lined cloak at home, or at least in the mines. Instead, she had to endure the temperature that rose higher and higher as they delved deeper into the pit. 

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Zelda looked over at Lilith to see she was wearing a tight fitted dress that barely covered the tops of her thighs. Her heels were at the very least six inches tall, bringing her to a towering height, making Zelda feel extremely small. 

Screams called out for mercy as they made their way to Lilith’s quarters. Skinned bodies clawed at the burning floor, their nails dragging and breaking apart as they did so. 

“Lilith, is this all necessary?”

“Oh, Zelda. When did you become so soft? If you knew what these monsters had done when they were alive you’d be doing a lot worse to them, believe me.” 

Zelda felt stupid for thinking Lilith would be anything like Lucifer. She wouldn’t hurt someone for her own pleasure...unless it was in the bedroom and  _ that  _ she would never complain about. 

Just as Zelda felt as if this walk to Lilith’s office was becoming never-ending, they arrived at the oversized doors. Above it read ‘mentula magna industria’ to which Zelda thought was rather...interesting. But very true, she had to admit. With a quick flick of her wrist, Lilith opened the door, waiting to one side for Zelda to enter.  _ A true gentlewoman,  _ Zelda thought. 

“Take a seat,” Lilith said, bolting the door shut behind them with another quick gesture of her hand. 

Zelda sat down. She could feel her pulse racing through her veins, her nerves starting to get the better of her. Being in the presence of Lilith always made her feel so powerless, despite being a strong woman herself. 

She couldn’t help focusing her gaze on Lilith’s hips as they swayed past her before taking a seat across from Zelda. There sat a table between them, its dark stone matching the rest of the room. 

“Now, I have a matter to discuss with you. Believe me when I say that the past week has been one I wish to never relive,” Lilith began, “your niece has been quite a nuisance. Has she told you of her little hero act?” 

“Only as of this morning have I become aware, my Queen,” Zelda was visibly nervous despite her efforts to look held together. 

“I’ve not summoned you here to scorn you, Zelda, although I’m sure you would have enjoyed that,” Lilith grinned. 

Zelda’s shoulders softened.

“I’ve summoned you here to thank you. Without Sabrina’s  _ trying  _ attempt to retrieve young Nicholas Scratch, I wouldn’t have become aware of some problems Lucifer looked over,” Lilith said. She stood and walked around the table, placing herself onto the edge of it in front of Zelda. “You’re probably wondering why I am thanking you and not Sabrina.” 

“I-I am,” Zelda stammered as a hand settled on her thigh. 

“Without your teachings, my sweet Zelda, she would not be the talented witch she is today.” Lilith’s thumb traced over the top of Zelda’s stocking, feeling the intricate pattern of the lace. “I didn’t want her to become too big-headed by me thanking her personally. But you...you, I can thank adequately. Don’t you agree?” Lilith pressed. 

“I very much agree, my Queen,” Zelda said, her breathing becoming heavy.

“Well then, I suggest you pull up that beautiful dress of yours so I can give you your reward.”

Zelda saw mischief in Lilith’s eyes but she did as she was asked and brought up her dress to settle it around her hips. She was glad she had picked the rich red silk panties as they seemed to have matched the atmosphere in the room perfectly -- powerful, strong, passionate and filled with desire. 

Lilith took one of Zelda’s calves into her firm grip and brought it to her mouth, trailing her tongue up the delicate nylon. Zelda squirmed beneath her, eager to have Lilith’s tongue in far more sensitive of a place. 

Zelda couldn’t stop the moan emanating from her throat as Lilith brought both of her legs to her shoulders and began to nip at her inner thighs. Zelda trembled. The warm breath from Lilith’s nostrils reminding her of the wet patch spreading between her legs, waiting to be devoured. 

It didn’t take long before her wish was granted as Lilith lazily flattened her tongue over the soft silk of Zelda’s panties, the heat from Lilith’s mouth radiating through her entire body. She squirmed in response, her legs widening at their own will, but Lilith held them to her shoulders with a tight grip. Lilith wasn’t going to let her move until she was done with her and the thought brought a new wave of desperation for her Queen to take her, and hard. 

“Please, Lilith,” Zelda begged. She knew then that that was what Lilith was waiting for as she watched a wicked grin form across the demoness’ beautiful mouth. 

Before Zelda noticed what was happening, Lilith had an invisible force restraining her to the chair, her arms restrained behind her back. Looking down at Lilith with panicked eyes, the woman laughed before standing, circling her until she stood behind her. 

Lilith placed her hands on Zelda’s shoulders and leaned forward, her breath warm in the High Priestess’ ear. 

“I am going to devour you, my pet. Are you going to be a good girl for me?” 

Zelda went to reply only to find no words came out. It wasn’t as if her mouth had been sealed shut, but more that she had been put on mute. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Lilith replied, sliding her hands down into the opening of Zelda’s dress, feeling her nipples harden beneath her palms.

A familiar breath lingered in Zelda’s ear as she took in the sensation of being touched by her Queen. The tips of her nails were a sharp reminder that she was hers for the taking. A nip sparked at her neck as Lilith planted her teeth into her flesh, knowing it would leave a very nice mark for her to admire later.

Lilith massaged Zelda’s breasts until silent moans left her gaping mouth. Her trembling body was enough for Lilith to know that the witch in her possession was dripping wet. The temptation to taste that familiar sweetness was nearly unbearable, but watching the longing in Zelda’s eyes intensify before her was too fun to give in so easily. 

“Now, I want you to listen to me very carefully, Zelda,” Lilith whispered into her ear, “I want you to remove that dress and place it neatly on the back of your seat.” Lilith walked around her now, grabbing at her face with one hand. Bringing her mouth to hers, Lilith kissed her. 

“Once you’ve done that, my pet, I want you to stand in the corner of the room with your hands behind your back. Oh, and keep the heels on.” 

Zelda stood and let Lilith take off her fur cloak before unzipping her. Her dress fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. Stepping from it, she bent over and picked up the piece of clothing, her buttocks rounded and on full display for Lilith. After folding it neatly and placing it on the back of the chair, Zelda took herself to the corner of the room, her stockings, bra, panties and heels still firmly in place. 

Lilith couldn’t take her eyes off the woman. She admired the paleness of her skin from afar and how it contrasted with her deep coloured lingerie. Zelda looked tremendous standing there patiently for her Queen. The definition of muscle tone on Zelda’s thighs was mesmerising. 

Opening up the cupboard in the corner of the room, Lilith admired her  _ tools.  _ It took her a few heartbeats to decide on which ones to pull out and lay on the table. She settled on a beautifully sized member and a cat-o-nine tails.  _ That should be appropriate for now,  _ Lilith thought. 

Standing behind Zelda, Lilith wrapped an arm around her and grabbed at the witch’s throat, pulling Zelda’s body back onto hers. Heat emanated from them as their bodies yearned for each other’s touch.

“You are mine, Zelda,” Lilith uttered. She could smell Zelda’s musky excitement in the air. Lilith trailed a hand down Zelda’s breasts and onto her stomach, feeling every breath the redhead took. 

Zelda’s head fell back onto Lilith’s shoulder as the Queen of Hell slipped her hand into Zelda’s soaked panties. Even for Zelda, this was a lot and Lilith was very pleased. She circled at Zelda’s clit, feeling the witch’s knees begin to buckle. With her spare hand, she massaged Zelda’s breast, pinching at her nipples. 

Not being able to restrain herself anymore, Lilith turned Zelda to face her and pinned her against the wall with her hips. She kissed at her neck, down her chest and stomach until she was on her knees before Zelda. 

“Don’t get used to this, my pet,” Lilith said, pulling down Zelda’s panties to the floor and raising one of the witch’s legs over her shoulder, pressing her lips against her inner thigh. Tugging at her flesh, Lilith drew her closer, the sweet taste of her cunt meeting her mouth. Lapping her up with her tongue, Lilith peered up at her obedient redhead, her blue eyes shimmering with lustful delight. 

Lilith opened a hand, summoning the gloriously thick member. It launched at her, landing in her grip with a thud. She saw Zelda’s eyes widen, seeing it for the first time. They only drew wider as Lilith took some of the wetness from between Zelda’s thighs with two fingers and worked the dildo slick. It was hard not to focus on Zelda’s lip bite as she teased the tip of the cock into her opening. A gasp escaped the High Priestess, her silence now revoked. 

“I-fu...ah,” Zelda let out as she enveloped the thick member.

Lilith worked her wrist in rhythmic thrusts, curving the dildo up into Zelda’s g-spot. Another gasp. Returning her mouth to Zelda’s clit, Lilith sucked at the protruding nib. She pulsed her tongue against it as her hand sped up. 

Zelda climbed and climbed until she was at the very peak and as she saw clouds, she reached her climax and fell to the floor in front of Lilith, her moans echoing throughout the room. They both chuckled through their moans, both a pile of mess on the cold ground. 

“You have a little-“ Zelda said between heavy breaths as she wiped Lilith’s chin. She drew her closer, the musky warmth of Lilith’s mouth filling her lungs. Her heart thudded in her chest when their lips met. The kiss was long and wet as their tongues played. 

“Join me...here...in Hell,” Lilith said, breaking the kiss. 

“I want to, I do,” Zelda began, her breathing still heavy. “But I can’t. Sabrina...”

Lilith didn’t reply, she simply gave a quick nod. She had already known the answer, but if she hadn't have asked, she would have cursed the small glimpse of softness inside her.

“However, I do feel I need a real.. _.thorough _ guide of your domain,” Zelda said, her grin naughty. 

“Oh, do you now?” Lilith grinned back, bringing her mouth to hers, kissing her again. 

“And this cupboard of yours…” 

Lilith kissed the redhead again, stopping her mid-sentence. She laid on top of her now, the palm of her hand cold against the marble flooring beside her head. Leaning back, Lilith looked into Zelda’s longing eyes.

“Anything your heart desires, I shall give you.”


End file.
